


Hold You

by snyders



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Brief Description of Blood, Hyomoz being gay, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Tension, canonverse, mentions of mozu's childhood, uhm kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyders/pseuds/snyders
Summary: "You were staring at me".There was an air of considerable excitement.With a sweet motion, the challenge perdured, he now had Hyoga pinned beautifully beneath him, his deep blue eyes gleaming even in the dim.Mozu spoke, rasply with his heart hammering on his chest."And you were staring back".Hyoga and Mozu's night escapade under the starless sky and the moonlit night.
Relationships: Hyouga/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm yea...hi. My first fic contribution to Dr. Stone fandom and yes- its hyomoz. Why not? 
> 
> Anyways, big thank you to VAN ANDRIN, the rainbow fren im so proud of, for beta reading this fic and for boosting me up, entertaining my ideas through and through. *hugs you and finger guns you all the way* ily ily.
> 
> Also, to j and zel who never fails to make me feel that there's people anticipating this fic and lifting up my spirits to write when my confidence plummets, mwah ily.

It was that one fight. A clash of spears between plain wood and gold, of chipping stone armors that stretched from shoulder blades down to arms.  


Once was a symbol. His pride that came with his great skill and physical prowess: never hesitant to strike his enemies down; and with every spill of blood, relying on his strength alone and his instincts: it whispers that it was the right thing to do.  


_The best thing he could do. _  
__

The very same voice that had whispered to him, cunning as a snake, the first time he took somebody's life. Different shades of purple on skin caused by small but sturdy fists, determined and young. Then he saw red, spilling from its source. And _god_ did the young one love the smell it emitted, the color that blossomed and multiplied. Something in him snapped, awakened and flourished into the wild beast he was now, bearing him his title:  


_The strongest warrior of the island ._  
In every battle that counted ripping his enemies’ throats apart, may it be with bare hands or a spear, he would take time to crouch down so he could just be somewhere of a closer level to the blossoming pool of crimson blood, relaxing in the stillness.  


Engulfing the scent that reminded him of his father, he realized he didn’t have any vivid memories with him. It was both a blur and something he would rather leave at that. But he always knew he was there, on the background, a hazy picture and a stepping stone for Mozu. And with every inhale of the familiar scent of red comes a gratitude he only offered to him.  


_Gratitude_ , because if not for him, that child would have never experienced the feeling of pure bliss, reveling in each swing of fists and weapons, sharp and deadly, slashing against foes.  


He does not chase it. It naturally comes to him, grips him tight like women who fawn over him and his body, begging to be pleasured and to give pleasure. He was a genius after all and it is only natural for people to recognize and want him for what he is: the strongest and mightiest of all. And yet he suffered loss. Someone strong came and found him.  


_No_ , it was not the utter strength of the other man that drove Mozu on edge, that took him by surprise, for his brain can only think much and wonder how the guy mirrors him in a different light.  


They were both born warriors, _yes_. But how they were raised--how the other moved with precision, the thrust of each weapon, the well calculated and balanced foot work, it was what tipped Mozu to know how the technique that’s being wielded and used against him was polished into perfection with both patience and diligence for years. He was in awe, and it got his blood pumping. It’s what he lived for: the fight he'd always been bloodthirsty for.  


_A lone genius._  


That was what the spear fighter had called him. True, it was lonely at the summit, to not have an equal or a strength that rivaled Mozu's.  


But now, he no longer was.  


And though reaching close to the end of the fight when Mozu thought he got the upper hand, before he knew it, his knees were on the ground. The crumbling sound of rocks--his pauldron had completely worn off his body, and so did the chunks of cracked stone that had long since been coating the heart he never knew existed in the first place.  


The day he learned that a powerful being like him could be someone on top, the day his father lashed out on him, something inside him stirred and ever since then, he was undefeated. Not until this man, clad in a black cloth covering the entirety of his body, feathers encircling fashionably around his neck, silver-haired tied back. Mozu, from where he was kneeling on the ground looked up the same time the man reached for his mask to reveal the other half of his face and Mozu was _blinded._  


If not for the sound of giggles and loud steps approaching from where Mozu currently was, he wondered how much his thoughts would've buried him deep and completely detatched himself from reality.  


With a quick snap of his head, he scanned his surroundings and found himself sitting on a wooden bench, his arms resting on a table, his other hand clasping a cup of suspicious liquid. He didn't remember receiving it, not when he's still in a daze. Wooden floorings were under his feet, numerous tables and benches placed orderly on the ship deck.  


Ahead was a seemingly endless stretch of water, the surface calm and reflecting the silver illumination of a crescent moon. People were bustling doing their own respective businesses and Mozu didn't bother care who they were. And then he realized he was on Perseus. The _vessel of science_ , they call it.  


Running down his memory lane he remembered overhearing from these folks, the leader scientist in particular with a leafy colored hair, that they were going to stall for the night, work on some things that needed tending before completely continuing their voyage. Considering the events that unfolded in just a day, it's understandable to take a rest for the purpose of replenishing their energy.  


"Mozu-sama, can we be of service and entertain you for a little while tonight?"  


A feminine voice asked softly, hooking her arms on Mozu's, completely invading his space as if she had it in her knowledge that Mozu might've liked it. Mozu _did not, in fact_ , like it.  


He noted it’s a first.  


Perhaps in a usual night, he might've played, went on with their scheme, and flirted back with that sly, playful attitude of his.  


But now that another opportunity had presented itself to Mozu, he found himself out of the zone for it. The reason? He didn’t know.  


Despite that, he nodded, seeing the eager looks of the women that screamed they wanted a bite of him.  


And then there was a rubble of mouths and muddled words, all of them yammering simultaneously in a tone that was admittedly undesirable.  


Mozu tried to feign a smile in the most unnatural way.  


_This is really not entertaining at all,_ he thought.  


But then, so sudden as it was so slow, there was this man, obstructing his view from anything else and rendering Mozu quite intrigued.  


Everything around him dropped into a hazy fog, voices and chattering all coming to a halt as though a spell was cast upon him the moment he laid his eyes on the lad.  


The man's clothes fluttered gently in the same direction his silky ashen hair was being blown gracefully into by the whistling sea breeze.  


Majority of the time, the said man was mostly seen squinting, eyes narrowed and pupils barely visible, but this time it is different.  


A short distance from where he was, Mozu’s eyes were completely glued on the silver haired man, observing him closely, silently like a man on a hunt. And like any other hunt he had partaken, with the unusual sound of rustling bushes, Mozu felt his heartbeat pick its pace up in anticipation. Catching a glimpse of his prey, he let his natural instincts take over. It’s almost as though he was no longer in control.  


Mozu's attention was completely fixed on him, following his every move, never blinking for fear that he might miss even the tiniest details of the action being carried out.  


He saw him tip his head low, lips hovering on the mouth of his cup. He watched him as he sipped from it in a painfully slow way that Mozu somehow found… _torturing_.  


Then it happens.  


A pair of deep blue eyes flickered and met hazel ones as if he knew he was being watched the whole time. He quirked an eyebrow and Mozu felt his heart crash in his ribs, heartbeat quickening in a pace out of his control. Painful, but of a good kind.  


Mozu's cockiness on display, he let out a deep chuckle and allowed their gazes to meet once more. Mozu could _swear to the gods_ how wondrously pleasing the jolt it had sent to its body was.  


God, _he wanted to ravish him_.  


He thought as what any other hunter would towards their prey.  


_Hyoga_. His name, wasn’t it-  


As if the ice had been cracked by an unknown force, ruining the mood, further thoughts were forced to be dismissed when a palm, slender and pale appeared directly on his sight.  


"You were..." The lady whom, Mozu figured, the palm belonged to trailed off when she saw how displeased Mozu looked, eyes seemingly raging with fire, "…spacing off.”  


Mozu didn't even bother to hide it. He stood up and brashly wriggled himself out of the ladies’ space.  


Mozu’s heart lurched in disappointment when he realized that the other man was no longer to be found where he used to stand, effortlessly breathtaking, a few moments ago.  


But with a new spark of determination, Mozu spotted the man--Hyoga--who was now heading to get off the ship, the color of his hair standing out in the crowded Perseus. Clenching his fists, nails digging into the flesh of his palm, he willed himself from the urge to run towards Hyoga.  


A distance away from Hyoga and a step away from completely boarding off the ship, a singsong voice called out to him from behind him.  


"Mozzy~ Where are you heading off to?"  


Of course it was that mentalist guy. The sudden encounter brought back the salty taste of his loss--not as salty as when he lost to Hyoga though, because unlike from when he lost to the mentalist who mastered the language of lie, backed him into a wall and fooled him with his mind games, Hyoga and him were playing on the same battleground: the mentalist and him aren't.  


"In need of fresh air,” he replied curtly, the mask of the lie transparent to the mentalist, and Mozu knew with no doubt that he had seen through him.  
The mentalist raised his brow and made a knowing grin, eyes darting ahead. Mozu's eyes followed his gaze and _there_ \-- Hyoga was entering a deep forest.  


" _Ah_ , yes fresh air, you say, _Mozzy-kun_."  


Mozu had seen it coming, but he still could not quite decipher what the teasing tone at the tip of the mentalist's sentence was meant to tell him.  


Without even a slight glance at the mentalist, Mozu took off with speed until he was a mere foot away from where Hyoga was, but not without hearing the playful voice for the last time that yelled: _"Enjoy!"_  


Hyoga's back was facing him, and he caught how it flinched when Mozu reached for his shoulder.  


"Hey, what are you doing here..." Mozu felt surprise and wonder when the words that left him were spoken so softly. It was new but somehow _right_.  


"The moon..." Hyoga answered, not missing a beat, with an expression Mozu could not quite read. There's nothing to see anyway. "I want to see it from the forest, where it shines the most in the darkness."  


_The moon_.  


It was such a vague answer, one Mozu didn't expect to get from a person like Hyoga. Heck, he didn't even expect to get an answer so quick. So instead of questioning the other man further, it was endearment that took over leading him to speak, "I'll accompany you then."  


After all, Mozu knew the island best including the deepest depths and corners of the forest.  


The path was a shadow as they stepped cautiously from stone to root, from root to patches of soil, from patches of soil into complete darkness. Mozu's mind was occupied by one thing--and then another, then flashes of scenarios came rushing in, filling his mind to the brim and then vanishing.  


Upon entering the forest with Mozu following behind Hyoga, he couldn't help but notice how uncontrollably loud the crunch of leaves was with every step Hyoga made. Mozu stopped walking and observed some more, his eyes traveling from Hyoga's boot-clad legs that stopped mid way up his thighs, creating a small gap and revealing a sliver of pale skin from the edge of his skirt.  


Mozu looked more than he intended to.  


With that aside, he saw that the said legs were moving ungracefully as if the owner could not quite control them properly and make them function as they wanted them to. Then, he remembered the ocean, the ship, the blue eyes, the silky hair, and a cup held by slender hands- _the cup!_  


"Hyoga, are you drunk?" Mozu's question earned him Hyoga's undivided attention.  


From this part of the forest and the darkness, he couldn't make out a single sign that could show if a person by any means was affected by liquor. He mentally beat himself if ever he was wrong. It was just a hunch after all.  


"Drunk?" Hyoga replied, taking a step and Mozu didn’t know if he should run or not.  


"Are you suggesting I did something improper, Mozu-kun?"  


Mozu leaned casually on a tree beside him, arms crossing along his chest, knowing that the conversation would drag on. In the darkness, he tried so hard to search for Hyoga's face and answered, " _Improper?_ Like drinking liquor unknowingly?"  


Then, Mozu's next observation confirmed his suspicion.  


"I mean, you didn't even bring with you your weapon," he added, and Hyoga was thrown aback by the unbelievable realization and searched for his weapon frantically, not trusting Mozu's words at all, or maybe it was fear that Mozu smelled-- _no_ , it was a purely drunk driven act to spur such reaction, and also the cause of Hyoga's foot catching on a root on the ground and making him lose his balance. Mozu reached out in an attempt to prevent Hyoga's fall, but instead, in the same way that Hyoga did, his foot caught on the same root and sent both of them rolling on the ground, feeling the scrape of rocks, branches, soil and dirt all at once.  


The world tilted and blurred their visions. They grunted and groaned as their momentum slowed down with them ending up in a position that had Mozu lying on his back with palms pressing on the ground on either side of his head, owned by no other than the man on top of him supporting himself from completely falling onto Mozu’s bare and toned body beneath him.  


There was a moment of silence. Then a cricket, followed by the rustling of leaves between trees caused by the wind and sea breeze combined. A chill passed through Mozu's body and sent shivers that made him forget there was somebody with him at the moment-- forget that the somebody was on him as the countless branches and leaves of trees above opened up to a breathtaking sight.  


_The moon that shone in the darkness._  


What a beautiful sight Hyoga had brought him to. He wanted to thank him, but everything was thrown away when the moonlight gave him a clear view of Hyoga’s face.  


There, of crimson cheeks that burst in various shades of reds and oranges, was a being gorgeous as the moon, for his name itself means the word.  


Their faces a mere inches away, Mozu's veins thrummed with a desire too impossible to push away.  


"Stop me before I do something I'd regret," said Mozu between gritted teeth, eyes unblinking and not leaving Hyoga's.  


"Like what, Mozu? Finish me off because I'm defenseless," Hyoga replied, head moving away as he spoke and Mozu missed the former contiguity of their faces despite knowing he shouldn't.  


Mozu thought it was likely high for Hyoga to not have gotten the clear intention out of his message, perhaps, courtesy of the liquor he had drunk.  


"If you think you can threaten me with your words just because I do not have the _khudayari_ spear to fight you with, you're wrong," Hyoga's gaze flickered to his lips. Mozu's heart stuttered. "You don't have the means to do that."  


"You fear me," Mozu retorted, voice louder than he intended it to be, driven by his nerve. "Your beloved spear isn't here, Hyoga. I could kill you off in a flash," Mozu didn't know what made him do it- to grip Hyoga by his chin, bringing his face close to his, "and send your head to your companions".  


"With the kind of looks you've been sending me on the ship, Mozu?" Mozu's hands ran cold, but not with fear. There was something with how Hyoga said it that sent a tingling sensation from his roots to the tip of his toes. Hyoga sounded so smug. With a light chuckle, he went straight to Mozu's ear and whispered, "They’re not the eyes of a man who wants to kill his prey, Mozu. They’re the eyes of a man who so desires to devour." And with sweet venom of temptation dripping off the tip of Hyoga's tongue, _"You were staring at me"_.  


There was an air of considerable excitement  


With a sweet motion, the challenge perdured, he now had Hyoga pinned beautifully beneath him.  


Savoring the view of the lovely white-haired man underneath him, his deep blue eyes gleaming even in the dim, Mozu spoke, rasply with his heart hammering on his chest, "And you were staring back".  


With that, Hyoga flushed. Hard. The change of color startling even with the cloth covering half of his face.  


With fists clenched, he tried so hard to resist the sudden urges of desires that hit him like free waves on the ocean shore.  


But he couldn't fight it. Even on the ship, he knew he was helpless at the sight, at the unresolved tension and the rawness of the feelings he badly wanted to explore now that he had gotten a first taste of it.  


It was overwhelming, and so he lifted a shaky hand. For a man like him, who bore the title of the strongest warrior of the island to tremble like this before desire, it was an unsightly view, but just between Mozu and Hyoga like this, it was both a secret and a gamble. The thrill fired the entirety of his system and he wanted to scream.  


Reaching out for the cloth, slowly, he stopped midair as though unsure. But their eyes met and Hyoga's steady gaze told him that yes, he wanted this too.  


With that settled, he peeled off Hyoga's mask.  


_What a sight_ Mozu was greeted with.  


A chiseled face, skin colour white as snow where his cheeks were rich of color stretching to his ears and neck: a flush of various reds and oranges.  


Mozu scanned Hyoga's face, taking his time with fingers lightly tracing the other man's features, taking him in so gently. Mozu wanted to huff with amusement at himself, because the same hands that had killed hundreds mercilessly with brute force were now caressing somebody, carefully as to not cause even a single, light scratch. As calloused and as rough his hands may be, it can be just as gentle. _How can he not?_  


Maybe Mozu was so engulfed by his own thoughts. He didn’t stop and Hyoga felt so bare at the touch and the lack of his mask’s presence that he flushed, a deeper color this time.  


Mozu's heart wavered, his lips stretched into a smile. A pure one.  


And the next thing Mozu knew, he was being reeled into a kiss. Lips colliding, teeth crashing and skin buzzing as bodies met.  


Hyoga made it clear that even if he might have been the one who led this on, he was still a blank page in this. Perhaps, he never had a relationship outside of training and only ever fixed his attention on polishing what their family wanted to pass through generations: he was a proper boy after all. So he left things as they were for Mozu to pick up.  


From where Hyoga was still pinned down on the ground, Mozu felt Hyoga's hand make its way up Mozu's bare shoulder, resting atop, feeling the strength beneath his skin, and then travelling, hands linking at the back of Mozu's neck to pull him in for a deeper kiss.  


It was all going too fast, and Mozu wanted to take this slow, to remember every and even the tiniest intricate details of this not knowing if this will be the first and last intimacy Hyoga and him will share.  


Mozu was the first to break away from the kiss, him and Hyoga's forehead resting against each other. The air between them was too hot for the chilly night. Both of them panting, Hyoga was in Mozu's embrace and Mozu never planned on letting him go.  


Hyoga swallowed and Mozu tracked the movement with his gaze, which then shifted to Hyoga's mouth and then back to his eyes.  


Mozu raised his hand. When he grazed the line of Hyoga's jaw with the pad of his thumb, Hyoga's breathing stuttered to a halt.  


And Mozu felt pleased to have been the one to draw that reaction out of Hyoga.  


So with his armor completely wearing out, he nuzzled his head deep into Hyoga's neck, the feathers adding extra cushion.  


Mozu’s head shifted, lips pressing on Hyoga's pale neck as he inhaled the pleasant scent it emitted before nipping at it with his teeth, making Hyoga squirm and causing Mozu to bring his hand to the other side of Hyoga's neck, holding him still to leave wet trail of kisses just under Hyoga's ear, then moving onto the underside of his chin, down to his bobbing throat that earned him a sound from Hyoga: a delicious moan, and Mozu smirked against the skin, proud of his accomplishment.  


Then he asks, "Would you mind if we move things further somewhere else?"  


Hyoga just stared at him, panting and too caught in his wild breathing that he couldn't think. So the only word that left his mouth was a quiet _why_.  


" _Why_ , you say," and Mozu cupped his hand on the underside of Hyoga's chin, knuckles grazing at the sheer beauty under it, before leaning in, eyes closed as he kissed the tip of Hyoga’s nose rather too sweetly and muttered something under his breath.  


"Let me hold you."

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reach this point already, thank you so much for reading and ship hyomoz!!
> 
> this is my first work after 3 years ia in fic writing and its for a pairing with little to no content. oh the things we do to feed ourselves.
> 
> catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nanamiukyo?s=09)


End file.
